Problem: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 4? ${43,53,78,94,116}$
The multiples of $4$ are $4$ $8$ $12$ $16$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $4$ is considered a multiple of $4$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $4$ $43 \div 4 = 10\text{ R }3$ $53 \div 4 = 13\text{ R }1$ $78 \div 4 = 19\text{ R }2$ $94 \div 4 = 23\text{ R }2$ $116 \div 4 = 29$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $116$ $ 29$ $4$ $116$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $4$ are contained within the prime factors of $116$ $116 = 2\times2\times29 4 = 2\times2$ Therefore the only multiple of $4$ out of our choices is $116$. We can say that $116$ is divisible by $4$.